


Down Come the Rain

by N3kkra



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast milk play, Cullenlingus, Dom Arthur, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Post-Blind Betrayal, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: Knight Gabriella Ramirez disobeyed orders by letting that synth go. Time to remind her who's in charge.





	Down Come the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonoftheMidwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/gifts).



> Prompt from DragonoftheMidwest

            Of course, it was pouring down rain when Arthur reached the Prydwen after leaving the synth M7-97 alive. It was Gabriella’s fault. If he wouldn’t have let their relationship get to where it was now, he would have been able to hold himself together and let her threaten to leave the Brotherhood. He had numerous soldiers and one that didn’t listen to orders was welcome to leave.

            But he needed _her_ –in more than just business– and she knew it. She used it. She took control, and that wasn’t something he liked.

            Arthur ended up with his whiskey in the Viewing Room, leaning against the railing as he watched rain patter against the windows. He placed playful bets on which squiggly lines would make it to the bottom first.

            And then the door to the Flight Deck opened and he heard her sigh.

            “Arth–ah, _Elder_. Knight Gabriella Ramirez, reporting in, as requested, sir.”

            He didn’t turn around and instead took a drink from his bottle and pursed his lips. “Wait for me at the forecastle, Knight.”

            “Sir…?”

            “That’s an order.”

            “Uh, yes, sir.” He listened to her steps as she made her way out. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he had an idea. He needed her to remember he was in charge. He would remind her in a way she would not only enjoy, but never forget.

            Positive reinforcement.

            Arthur made it to the forecastle a few moments later. Gabriella stood at the end of the bridge, looking out over the Commonwealth as rain poured down heavily. Thunder rolled in the distance and he smiled. That would serve as the perfect cover noise.

            Arthur strode up behind her and took her wrist just tight enough to turn her around to face him. She smiled up at him, “Hello, Elder.”

            He cupped her face and brushed his thumb over her lip. Then he lowered his hand and kissed her, soft at first, then more fiercely.

            Gabriella leaned into it, but when her tongue traced his lips, he pulled away. The hand he’d rested on her neck didn’t move, but acted as a hindrance when she tried to follow. A small whimper left her pouted mouth and he resisted smiling, opting for his Commander Face.

            Arthur leaned down and pressed his lips into her cheek, and then her jaw, up to her ear where he growled, “Follow my every order, Knight.”

            “Yes, sir,” she said eagerly and her hands slid up to his chest, under his battlecoat. She was going to try to undress him.

            “No,” he snapped and snagged both her hands, pinning her wrists together in front of her. “Don’t touch me unless I tell you to.”

            “Oh, okay,” she whispered and then quickly added, “sir.”

            He leaned in and resumed his kisses, following the hollow under her ear down to her suit’s collar. He unbuckled the throat and kept his kisses coming. Her hands came up to brush his arms and he stepped back immediately.

            “I’m sorry!” she immediately blinked. He looked at her with narrowed eyes to hide his enjoyment. “Sir,” she added again as an afterthought. She wasn’t used to having to be so formal when they were together like this.

            He made her wait before drawing back in. His mouth went to her lips, then down the line again, starting over. She groaned and tipped her head back into the rain. He wasn’t sure if the edge to her sound was impatience or not.

            This time, she made it to him kissing the crease of her breasts. He pressed them together and lapped at the rainwater wetting her soft skin. She was holding the railings for support, but then moved a single one to his hair, grabbing a handful of the roots. Arthur pulled away so fast her fingers snagged and pulled roughly, causing him to growl. Gabriella gasped and jerked her hand away, freeing him and slamming her palm back into the railing.

            When he came back to her, he was at her lips, edging far slower down now. She was groaning and moaning as he bit her instead of kissing her. Her knuckles turned white with the pressure she had on the railing.

            His teeth grazed over the tendon in her neck, and she bucked her hips. “Please, sir,” she whimpered and shifted her weight, rubbing her legs together. She had to be uncomfortable in the flight suit soaked so wet. He wasn’t going to let her rush him.

            “Quiet, Knight,” he hissed and came back to her breasts.

            Gabriella sucked in a gasp and tried to slow her breathing by focusing on them, but Arthur was right at her breasts and could feel each rise and fall. He worked her zipper down to her navel and nuzzled away the fabric blocking her nipple from him. His tongue circled the perk and then he sucked it into his mouth. All the while, his fingers pinched at the other, mimicking what he was doing with his mouth.

            Gabriella whimpered and rubbed her knees together more roughly, seeking friction she was being denied so far. He smiled into her tit and then dipped his face under it, biting it softly, but with enough pressure to surprise her. She gasped and bent backward over the railing, pressing her breast into his mouth.

            Her breasts were large from having a child, still producing milk for the child she had lost. She had been the one to express her want for him to drink from her. He ended up enjoying it more than he thought he would and participated whenever they came together.

            Arthur slid his hands down her waist as he suckled on her tit and looked up through the rain at her face. Her brown eyes were squeezed shut and she kept running her hands through her black hair, trying to get more pleasure on her own by tugging the roots and rubbing her thighs together. He wanted to tell her to stop, so she only got pleasure from what he did, but he let her have the small movements.

            He finally moved away from her other breast and kissed down her stomach. She was the kind of soft you only found before the War. Her curves were thick from it, growing up without worry about radiation and constant attacks. He loved to get lost in the lines of her body, but now was about showing her who was in charge. So he finished unzipping her and straightened up, peeling the uniform down her shoulders. She helped and stepped out of the uniform. Then he tied it over the railing so it wouldn’t be lost to the wind.

            Left in her skewed bra and soaked panties, Gabriella shifted under his gaze and tried to avoid looking him in the eye. He liked that show of submission and nodded to her vaguely.

            “Touch yourself, Knight.”

            Gabriella blushed brightly and opened her mouth. After wetting her lips and staring at him widely she finally managed to say, “I… I don’t really… uh.” She didn’t do it. She’d never touched herself in front of him. It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable doing it, but she didn’t have an interest in it. Well, he was going to see if she’d at least attempt to follow the order.

            “If you want, we can stop,” he offered and she shook her head.

            “No, I wanna keep going, sir,” she nodded and grabbed her breast. She twisted the peak between her thumb and forefinger. The rain mixed with her milk and Arthur fought the urge to go clean her up.

            Her other hand went down the front of her panties and he watched her fingers start moving, circling her clit and splaying her lips.

            Then Arthur came forward and knelt in front of her, pulling her underwear down so that she was bare to him below the breast. She stepped out of her undies and watched as he flicked them over the side of the railing.

            “Oh my God!” she cried out and watched the wind catch them and rip them out to sea. “Why?” she turned back to him and Arthur smirked despite himself.

            “Why’d you stop touching yourself?” he asked, changing the subject.

            “You tossed my underwear overboard!” she waved at the fabric barely visible through the downpour.

            “You don’t need them anymore, Knight. Now, get back to it.” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her expectantly, but he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

            She grumbled and started pinching her nipple again while her other hand tried to resume its previous activities. She seemed distracted so Arthur came forward and slid a hand down her front, down between her legs, and then cupped her knee.

            Then he lifted it up and hooked it over the railing. Startled, Gabriella grabbed the railing with both hands and stared at him, wide-eyed. Arthur didn’t get distracted, and started kissing her just like he did before, starting at her lips, moving to her jaw, up to her ear, then down her neck to her breasts. When he got there, he let his hand settle on her lifted knee.

            Gabriella didn’t move her body this time. She just let him touch her. She whispered little words of praise but always addressed him correctly. As a reward, he lowered his hand from her knee to her thigh, brushing his knuckles over the inner part. He sunk lower to her core, following the rainwater dripping so freely.

            When he brushed his fingers over her lower lips she moaned in anticipation. Arthur continued to suckle on her breast and let his fingers work on their own. The heel of his hand ground into her clit and Gabriella let out a long sigh. Didn’t enter her yet, though. Instead, he worked her up, and moved his lips to her neck.

            And when she started to pant, he withdrew his hand and moved his fingers up her thigh to her knee.

            A disappointed sound left her and Gabriella looked down at him, brows up in confusion. “Why… sir?”

            He didn’t answer. Instead, he knelt down and began replacing kisses to her tits, adding in random bites to excite her. When he reached her navel he slid his hand back down to her folds and traced his fingers through her slick. The rain made it hard to know just how much of it was her. He had a decent idea, though.

            His mouth finally found her core and he worked slowly in, his tongue snaking along every line of her he could find. And then he slipped into her folds and he got the pure taste of her without being watered down.

            Lightning struck nearby and Gabriella jumped, her hand going to his head and her leg hooking over his shoulder. He knew she was only startled, but he had to punish her for it. So he pulled away and pushed her leg off.

            “But–Arth–Elder, I’m sorry, I just,” she stuttered and then quickly went back to the stance she was in before. She was biting her lip and he knew she was getting close again, but they’d been interrupted. He’d get her back to it, though.

            He stood up and kissed her lips and she knew just what was going to happen next. Just as before, he kissed her in the same pattern, but this time he sucked marks into her skin, and he didn’t suckle on her breast, instead he circled bites around the soft flesh. All the while, his hand drew soft lines from her knee to her core where he’d dip a finger, rub her clit, and then go back up to her knee. Each time he lost his finger in her he went deeper, harder, and then added a circle to press against her walls.

            Gabriella started to writhe by the time he got his mouth down between her legs. He knew she was coming close, but he wasn’t going to give it to her just yet.

            So he moved on and kissed up her thigh, to her knee, and stopped touching her down there at all.

            Gabriella hissed and bit her lip. “Elder…?”

            “Yes, Knight?” he lifted a brown, kissing her knee. His eyes were closed against the rain pouring down on his face, dripping down his forehead from his hair.

            She didn’t seem to know what to ask for a moment and finally asked, “Will you keep eating me out, sir?”

            He simply ignored her and kissed along her calf to her foot, moving farther still from her core, letting the rain cool her down.

            Frustrated, she huffed and groaned.

            He started moving back when her complaining quieted and he found her even easier to excite. She liked that he was toying with her.

            When he had his face buried between her legs and she was perched on her tiptoes, she finally asked, “Can I come, sir? Please?”

            He grinned into her, slowing his pace.

            “Please, Elder,” she panted and bent her knee to put pressure on his face. He lapped at her and sucked on her clit, his fingers pushing into her almost roughly. “Please, Elder Maxson, let me come,” she whimpered and curled her toes.

            Arthur grinned and growled, “Not yet, Knight.”

            Then he stood up, pulling away from her.

            Abruptly, he turned her around and bent her over the railing so she overlooked the rain pouring down over the Commonwealth. He unbuckled his flight suit and pressed his throbbing head into her soaked hole. Without waiting for her to adjust to him, he grabbed a hold of her thick locks and twisted his hand into it so it wrapped around his wrist. The length and dampness held it in place. Then he held her by the hip and pulled her back onto his stiff cock.

            She yelped and grabbed the railing tight, her head pulled back by his hold on her. She liked when he did it and normally told him to pull it hard, this time she barely got words out. Gabriella clenched around him and grunted with each rapid pound he drove into her. She looked up into the sky, then down at the Commonwealth below. Anyone with a good scope would be able to see them.

            It was just as exciting for her.

            “May I come, Elder?” she asked, her voice straining and her words parted by his pace.

            “Not yet,” he growled and she whimpered so he slapped her ass. She yelped and then hummed.

            “Please, sir? It feels so good,” she groaned and ground her ass against him as he pounded her. He liked that and smiled wide since she couldn’t see it.

            “I make you come, Ramirez?”

            “Yes, sir,” she panted.

            “Does anyone else make you feel this way, Knight?” he growled, leaning into his pace.

            “No, sir,” she moaned. She was getting so tight around him he knew she was close.

            “Come for me, Ramirez, now,” he ordered and she bent under him.

            “Yes, sir,” she practically cried as she tightened around him and choked his cock. He sunk deep as she flexed around him, and then he resumed his brutal pace. His hands in her hair were tight, and his hand on her hip pressed prints into her flesh.

            As soon as she started to go weak beneath him he slapped her ass. “Where do I come, Ramirez? Did you forget about me?”

            “No, sir,” she snapped to attention and shifted her weight.

            “Where, Knight?” he asked, his voice low.

            “My mouth, please,” she almost begged. “Sir.”

            He hummed and pulled out of her. Immediately, she dropped to her knees in front of him and slid her hands up his covered thighs to the opening in his flight suit. She gripped his base and started to pump his length at the pace he’d used on her. Her mouth wrapped around his head and she sucked on him just like he had her tits. He tilted his head back into the rain as she swallowed his length and cupped his balls.

            He reached his end just then and he gripped her hair. “I’m coming, Knight.” She pulled back so that she had his head lying on her tongue. His fingers tightened at her roots, and he began to pulse.

            She swallowed every drop, and sucked on his head to milk him of the rest. He grinned down at her as she licked up his base and kissed his lower head. Her eyes opened against the patter of rain and she smiled up at him.

            “Was that satisfactory, sir?”

            “Yes, Knight. Now get dressed,” he nodded to the flight suit.

            Gabriella nodded and fixed her bra, then pulled on the uniform best that she could with how wet everything was. Then he waved for her to go. “I expect you at muster in the morning. The rest of the evening is yours, Knight.”

            She smiled and nodded, “I’ll be in your quarters, Elder.”

            And before he could reply, she was off, walking so that he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.


End file.
